


love me harder

by mochis



Series: play date [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: It's probably a bad dream, but Kiku finds that he doesn't want to wake up from it anytime soon. Not when he can do what he pleases to a man who looks a little too much like his actual lover.





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> this is alternatively titled "pls finish this it's been 6 fuckign months since you've started it"
> 
> it's the companion fic to "don't be nice, please"!

It’s a dream. It _has_ to be a dream. 

One does not simply wake up to a (rather satisfactory, but Kiku does not want to admit it) blowjob, hands somehow already bound together with what seems to be a leather belt. 

Kiku’s convinced himself that it  _ is _ a dream. His Alfred would never do something so—

—  _ sexy.  _

Besides,  _ his _ Alfred had arrived home before he had, waiting with a sly grin and a peculiar shine in his eyes as he offered Kiku specially brewed coffee. Seeing as he was thoroughly exhausted by the day’s work, the asian took the cup gratefully and sipped without a trace of suspicion. Before he could question the way Alfred was eyeing him or the way his skin seemed so  _ tan,  _ his vision became fuzzier and fuzzier until it dissolved into a world of black. At least he had set the mug back onto the counter before collapsing onto the floor. 

Thus, upon looking down towards the auburn haired head bobbing up and down his length, he concludes that it  _ isn’t  _ his Alfred. Even with a lack of proper lighting, Kiku can see the darker skin contrasting with his own, long eyelashes settled against freckled cheeks. At least the freckles were the same. 

Something cold runs along the underside of his cock, and Kiku can’t help but let out a gasp. Alfred— no, Alfred’s  _ doppelganger _ — looks up at the ebony-haired boy with amusement. He releases his member and grins, showing off the silver tongue piercing. Kiku meets his eyes with surprise and embarrassment. That’s definitely  _ not  _ Alfred. 

“‘Bout time you woke up, dollface. I was worried I wasn’t doing a good enough job down here,” One hand holds his cheek, and the other stays stroking Kiku’s flushed length. A shiver runs down the asian’s spine. “‘Cause  _ you’re  _ definitely packing a nice package down here. Porkchop never let you do ‘im?”

He swallows thickly, too confused to even muster up the question as to who the hell “Porkchop” was, though his voice still comes out shaky. “I— Who are you? You aren’t...Alfred.”

An eyeroll. Kiku notices then that this person doesn’t have the clear, sky-blue eyes that Alfred does. “No shit, Sherlock. Name’s Allen. Remember it, ‘cause that’s what you’re gonna be screamin’ by the time I’m done with you.”

The belt is buckled tightly around Kiku’s wrists. It isn't any use to struggle against it, yet he still tries to break through the leather. This position was more than embarrassing and made him squirm— he didn’t want to debate if it was out of excitement or displeasure. “Let me  _ go.”  _

“Let you go when we’re barely gettin’ started? I don't think so, sweetheart.” His breath ghosts along the inside of Kiku’s thighs, and he bites back another gasp. Allen’s smug smirk is damn near infuriating., and he knows it. “I’m gonna have  _ lots _ of fun with you.”

Before Kiku can even begin to imagine what kind of “fun” he would be having with this man, his lips are suddenly overtaken by a pair of slightly chapped ones, silencing any protests he previously had. It’s sloppy and almost needy, nothing like the kisses he shares with his beloved; he can feel Allen’s barbell piercing against his own tongue, a cold and metallic thing that sends involuntary shivers down his spine. The belt is too thick to break through, and while his nether regions seem to be enjoying this, Kiku wouldn’t let himself be swayed so easily by this stranger.

The kiss is broken by the asian, turning his head away from Allen’s lips. Allen frowns before moving onto Kiku’s neck, beginning to suck a rather large bruise onto the skin. Kiku’s breath hitches at the contact. “This is  _ wrong.” _

Allen paused for a moment before biting down. “Am I doing somethin’ wrong? Is it too rough? Too nice?” 

He’s momentarily taken aback by Allen’s consideration, but quickly pushes that admiration out of his head. “T-This— what you’re  _ doing _ to me is wrong, I do not even know who you  _ are—” _

There’s suddenly a hand back wrapped around his dick and his sentence melts into a gasp, the warmth from Allen’s hand setting his skin on fire. A pair of fingers turn his head back towards the american, drawing his lips back into another bruising kiss. He can’t help but lean into it, fueled by the stroking and the dull throbbing on his neck. 

“You think too much, babe,” Allen says once he pulls away, licking his lips. “How d’ya know this ain’t some dream of yours? Would that make you feel better about ol’ Porkchop?”

Kiku considers the man in front of him through half-lidded eyes, pondering his proposition. How  _ does _ he know that this isn’t a dream? It’s a twisted, strange and extremely erotic dream, but perhaps his subconscious is simply having a bit of fun with his libido; therefore, making this entire situation not  _ completely  _ dishonest and unfaithful. 

Or so he’s convinced himself. Once he accepts the fact that this may very well be a dream, he lets himself go just a  _ tiny _ bit— grabbing the collar of Allen’s muscle shirt down to meet his lips in another kiss full of hunger. The american is surprised by his sudden zeal, but nonetheless licks into the asian’s mouth. His hand leaves Kiku’s member to run through his hair, tugging at the locks. He never guessed it would be so easy to convince him to have some fun. 

The belt around his wrists is unbuckled in the midst of their furious make out session, tossed onto the mattress next to them. Seeing as Kiku was beginning to cooperate, there was no need to hold him back. Allen shifts to straddle the other’s lap, grinding onto Kiku’s exposed erection through his ripped jeans. The man beneath him breaks away from their kiss with a whimper, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly as his bucks up towards his hips. 

He shrugs out of his bomber jacket, letting it fall from his shoulders. “Don’t be so impatient, hun. You always like this or am I a special exception?” 

“I...usually do not have to wait very long...” Kiku is suddenly shy, covering the lower half of his face with his hand. He’s flushed from his cheeks to his neck, soft pink bleeding out onto creamy white skin. 

Allen finds this  _ very _ endearing. 

Moving Kiku’s hand away from his face, he grins. “Don’t  _ look _ at me like that. You make me wanna spoil you.” He laces their fingers together, presses Kiku’s hand down against the mattress. His free hand begins to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

The asian regards him with cloudy eyes and a parched throat. In an instant his pulls his hand away from Allen’s and sits up to connect their lips, distracting the man long enough to switch their positions. Quick hands work his jeans off of his hips, and Kiku grinds against the growing tent in his boxers. His voice wavers, “I-If this is a dream, I’m not going to hold back. You shouldn’t, either.”

_ “That’s  _ what I like to hear,” another cheshire cat grin, “Just think of me as your  _ dear _ Alfred— what would you wanna do to him?” 

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

There’s  _ lots _ of things Kiku would do to Alfred, if ever given the chance...

...and it would seem that the chance was laying beneath him, reddish eyes peering up at him expectantly. Allen bucks his hips against his, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kiku swallows; instead of thinking of what he  _ would _ do, he should begin  _ doing.  _

So he grabs the discarded belt from earlier, taking Allen’s wrists and pinning them above his head to buckle together. Before the american can get a sarcastic comment in, Kiku is on his neck, kissing and biting with a new-found zeal that brings out the most wonderful sounds from the man beneath him. Hands travel down his chest until they meet the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to free his now fully hard erection. He strokes slowly as he leaves a dark red mark on one of Allen’s collarbones. 

A groan leaves Allen’s lips, and he struggles against the belt just as Kiku did before. “Stop  _ teasing _ me, babe. I can take you.” 

The offer is extremely tempting, but Kiku keeps a firm resolve to make this dream last as long as it possibly can. “I believe you said this is  _ my  _ dream.” 

He sits up, only to shift a bit backwards so that he was now directly in front of Allen’s member. His tongue swirls the tip, prodding the slit before he takes half of his length into his mouth without a second thought. Allen gasps sharply, throwing his head back against the mattress. Kiku bobs his head almost eagerly, taking more and more of him into his mouth with every move. He keeps Allen’s hips from thrusting into his mouth with his hands, keeping them in place as he takes his time drawing him closer to the edge. Allen’s growing desperation nearly makes Kiku laugh, but he settles for humming in approval as the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat. He pulls back before his gag reflex is triggered, but simply  _ knowing _ that he can take him in that far raises his arousal— his Alfred would  _ never _ ask him to take him in that deep. 

“Okay, okay, this is _your_ fucking dream,” Allen’s breathing is uneven and Kiku is absolutely eating it up with every bob of his head. His voice is about an octave lower than Alfred’s voice, but that doesn’t stop Kiku from imagining his lover writhing beneath him with how high his moans are. “Just _please_ keep doing that.”

The encouragement drives him to pick up his pace, attempting to take him to the base once more. Where his mouth can’t reach, he makes up for with his hands, stroking and caressing. Judging by the amount of noises coming from the man’s mouth, Kiku guesses he isn’t too far from his climax. Which is exactly why he releases his dick from his mouth, lips slightly red and swollen. Regardless, he is satisfied by the glare he receives from Allen. 

“Why’d you - Why’d you stop?” He whines, smacking his lips in irritation. “I was so  _ close!” _

Kiku lifts Allen’s shirt to reveal the perky nipples, bringing attention to the left one with his mouth as his hand pinched the right lightly. “You said we were ‘only getting started’, if I remember correctly.” 

Allen whimpers as Kiku sucks— hard. He grazes the hardened nub with his teeth before pulling away, bringing the american into another kiss. He’s surprised to find that he quite likes the feeling of Allen’s piercing against his tongue. 

“Then move onto the main event, sweetheart,” The auburn-haired man is wearing another smirk when the asian pulls away to rummage through the bed’s side table for an undoubtedly important item. “Can’t believe Porkchop never let you have your way with ‘im. That mouth of yours works fuckin’  _ wonders.” _

The lube is found and Allen’s heart skips a beat once he sees it in Kiku’s hands. He wriggles against the belt around his wrists, but stays perfectly put. It’s almost as exciting as when his usual partner restrains him, completely defenseless against whatever the other chose to use on him (it usually ranged from a too-sharp katana or hot candle wax, but Allen was  _ definitely _ not complaining). He took it upon himself to spread his legs a bit wider for Kiku to begin prepping him, heart hammering away in his chest—

Kiku began to undo the belt around his wrists.

“Wha— Wait, what are you doin’?” 

“Untying you?” Kiku answered, his blush darkening. “Unless you want me to prepare myself...”

“Prep—  _ you?”  _ Allen wanted to laugh, more amused than irritated. “Honey, I  _ could  _ give it to ya, but I’d much rather  _ take  _ it.”

It takes a moment for the asian to understand what the man meant, but when he does, a tomato could not have matched his blush. “B-But I’ve never... Alfred has not—”

“Ah ah ah, what did I say earlier? Just pretend I’m your ol’ Porkchop!” He wriggles his hands free from the loosened belt, swiping the bottle of lube from Kiku’s hands. Kiku is pushed onto his back again, Allen returning to straddle his hips. “I mean, I might not have his chubs, but I’d say I’m a close second to everything else.”

Kiku watches with wide eyes as Allen wets his fingers with a generous amount of lube before reaching behind himself to tease his entrance. He bites down on his lip as a finger is pushed in, pumping the digit slowly to begin. A second finger is added, and by the third, he is a flushed and panting mess, squirming as he pumps his fingers in and out. The sight is nearly enough to make Kiku come right then and there—  were it not for the overwhelming adrenaline running through his veins at the thought of taking Allen that kept him at bay. The man above him is a near replica of Alfred, just as he said himself, so it was quite easy to imagine it was indeed his beloved preparing himself to be taken by Kiku. 

His cock throbs, and he licks his lips. Kiku  _ really  _ wanted to see what it felt like to screw Alfred for a change. For tonight, he would have to settle for a very generous Allen.

The raven-haired man was so lost in his fantasy that he almost didn’t notice Allen beginning to take the head of his dick in, the sensation so incredibly tight and  _ delicious  _ that Kiku’s mind goes blank for a moment. He takes in more of him until he is practically sitting on his lap, absolutely full of Kiku, a low moan leaving his lips as he adjusts to the feeling. Kiku, beneath him, throws his head back against his pillow with a groan, biting his lip to quiet himself. 

Dark, tanned hands snake up his torso to pinch at his nipples, the milky skin beneath his fingers warm and inviting. “Come on, babe, lemme hear you.”

Allen raises his hips so that his entrance nearly leaves the tip of Kiku’s member before slowly sliding back down, rather enjoying the way Kiku grabs onto his hips tightly. He finds himself enjoying the way Kiku moans a “faster,  _ please”  _ with eyes screwed shut and pink lips parted. 

The american picks up his pace, bouncing against his lap a bit faster than his teasing before. Unlike Kiku, he doesn’t hold his voice back—  besides the sound of skin slapping against skin, the once silent air is filled with his breathy moans and pet names - and the man beneath him does not object in the slightest. His grip on Allen’s hips is near vice-like, nails digging into the skin deep enough to leave marks that he knows the other will not complain about later on. Soon enough, he’s raising his hips in time to meet Allen’s, snapping against the skin in hopes of finding that one specific sweet spot which will certainly drive Allen over the edge. 

With a new-found confidence, Kiku dares to stop Allen’s movements, nearly stuttering when he says, “Get on your knees.”

Allen blinks his half-lidded eyes before they widened, a grin growing across his features as he nods. He wastes no time in climbing off of Kiku, and Kiku wastes no time in getting to his knees behind him to push into him. He outright moans at the contact, holding onto Allen’s hips tightly like before as he begins setting a pace that’s a bit faster than earlier. His hips aren’t enough to hold onto— a hand goes to grab a fistful of the brunet’s hair and pulls. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Allen cries out, but Kiku hears no protest in his voice. “Just like that!”

Kiku complies and pulls a bit harder, never once ceasing or slowing his pace. He hits a certain spot that makes Allen see stars and his toes curl, and after hearing him beg to hit that spot one more time, he does so with gusto. The sensation (and view of Allen’s backside bent over for him) is addicting, and his feels his climax coming too soon and too hard, like a wave about to crash onto an unsuspecting victim on the shore. 

“A-Allen, I’m going to—” 

“So am I, don’t fucking stop, babe,  _ please—” _

His eyes snap open, a hand shooting out to grab a fistful of hair that wasn’t there anymore. 

It takes him a moment, but Kiku quickly realizes that there was no one in his bedroom besides himself, and that it wasn’t evening. Sunlight spilled onto the mattress beneath him from the window on the wall, and he notices their bedsheets in his arms; he must have dozed off when they were fresh out of the dryer and still warm. 

Allen— no, Alfred ( _ his _ Alfred, and certainly not some tongue-pierced imposter) was nowhere to be seen. He had mentioned something about a business trip earlier that week, which must be the reason their shared apartment was near silent. 

What remains unsolved, however, was the insanely erotic and  _ real  _ dream Kiku had just experienced, including its mystery guest. 

He leaves the sheets on the bed, opting to search for his phone to see if he could speak to Alfred. He wouldn’t bring up the dream, of course, but he needed to hear the man’s voice.

Kiku does a double take when he passes one of the mirrors mounted on one of the walls of their apartment, noticing a rather large bruise on the side of his neck coupled with a bitemark. It seems fresh. 

His face flushes a brilliant rose, and immediately forgets who he wanted to call.

**Author's Note:**

> "gingerbread man" by melanie martinez is so,, good ? and sorta hot so pls go listen to it


End file.
